Between Black and White 2: Book 1
by Calex132
Summary: After the defeat of Team Plasma, the pokemon world was in peace. Not to after the defeat, a new greater threat has arisen and is planning on taking over. Follow the journey of Kentaro as he travels a new region, makes friends, and lives life all while to defend the rise of chaos.


_ Okay, Grass type Pokémon are weak against Flying, Ice, Fire, Bug and Poison type,_ I thought to myself as I finished writing the answers to the last question on my final exam, _okay, I think that is all. Let me double check all my answers just in case. _"Class you have less than ten minutes to finish your final. Remember, your final in worth thirty percent of your grade." said Mrs. Garcia, her long, blond hair swayed side-to-side as she walked around the class of thirty students. _Alright, I am done. Hooray for me! _I chuckled to myself as I got up from my desk and walked to Mrs. Garcia just as she sat down at her table and looked at me with her deep blue eyes. "Thank you Kentaro." she smiled showing her pearl, white teeth as I handed her my final exam. Everyone's eyes were looking down at me as I walked back to my desk. The look they gave me sent a small chill down my spine. Sometimes being the class nerd is great, but it has its disadvantages. As I sat down in my chair, a piece of crumbled-up paper hit my head and landed on my table. I opened it up and I noticed Isaac's sloppy handwriting on it, _Freaking Nerd Fag, _it read.I turned around and there he was, Isaac. He has always picking on me every since I came out of the closet. _Oh joy, _I ran my fingers through my medium length jet-black hair, _more hate words to add to the list of 'compliments'._ I asked Mrs. Garcia if I can be excused out of class since I finished my final early. "Kentaro there is only five minutes of class left, can't you wait to leave with the rest of the class? Don't you also want to know what you got on your final?" "I need to be home right away, I just remember that mother needed some help with cooking and can't you email me my results." Mrs. Garcia gave me a look, sighed and let me leave. Smiling I put my school equipments in my backpack and just when I was about to leave I noticed Isaac was staring at me. Opening the door, I gulped as I left.

_If I walk real fast I'll be able to get a good distance away from Isaac and avoid my beating. _I left the Pokémon Training School, threw the crumble- up paper in the near trash can and started heading home. Thanks to my long legs, I was able to get three blocks away from the school just as I heard the bell. _Crap! Isaac is going to look for me now! _ I ran a good five blocks when I saw my house just a few feet away. Walking up the steps, I can hear my mom humming out loud one of her favorite music. "I'm home!" I yelled as the door closed behind me. "Purrloin, Purr Purr" my mom's Purrloin jumped on top of my shoulder and licked my face. "Hey Mimi, how is my little cat doing?" I pet her head, and she jumped off and went to the room next to the living room. Mother was in the kitchen cooking something yummy. I can tell it was yummy because the aroma smelled great. The scent of cooked berry mixed with imported spices, all lathered on top of some meat made me drool and my stomach growl. "Is it almost done, mom?" "Yes Kentaro, it's almost done, just wait a few minutes okay dear." I nodded and went upstairs to my room.

I see the purple and cream color cat Pokémon on my bed, "Mimi, off the bed, you know you're not supposed to be in my room" "Purrloin" Mimi quickly jumps off my bed and leaves my room as I shut the door. I get my laptop from my table and turn it on as I walk to my bed. I check my email as soon as I can and there I see an email from my Mrs. Garcia. "Dear Kentaro," I read in my head " You did an excellent job on your final. You got a 95%, the highest in the class =D," _Did she actually put the smiling face on here?_ "For getting the highest grade on the final, I have told Evergreen Kingdom President, and she was surprised. She will be present at the graduation and will present you with an award. Since you left class early, I passed out a paper saying where and at what time the graduation is going to be held. The graduation is going to be located at Evergreen Old Castle next Tuesday at 3:00 P.M. We will be taking the train there so be at the train station at noon. Sincerely Mrs. Garcia"

_Me getting an award...that's not new, but I hope Isaac isn't there. Knowing him, he might do something to embarrass me. _Closing my laptop, I hopped of my bed just when I heard my mom calling me for dinner. I went down to the kitchen and told her the good news. She was very excited. She told me that the Evergreen Old Castle is such a beautiful place and that's where she graduated too. I was overjoyed that I'm graduating soon, but I'm scared at what Isaac will do. I can't defend myself because I'm skinny and have no muscle at all, making me an easy target for bullies.

After dinner, I took a shower and went to bed. It was just 9:00 at night, but I was tired from all the running. I closed my eyes and entered the dream world.


End file.
